As the number of subscribers and traffic volume in wireless networks continues to grow, so does energy consumption. It is estimated that information technology industry accounts to about 2% of worldwide electric energy consumption, and that number is projected to increase in the future. It is therefore desirable to develop techniques for operating wireless networks in an energy efficient manner, while still satisfying network performance requirements.